User blog:MrGZJcool/FGO's Top 15
Yay...another rip off blog. So what? If Wheaty can do it, so can I. Plus...now that there is 2 Top 15 blogs ongoing, I shall increase the hype and fun by making one as well. This blog post is Scherzo-free by the way. JKJK. =Top 15 Favourite Songs In Cytus= |-|Number 15= A song that's gonna piss Pit-Stain so much...he might as well take a machine gun and shoot it at me. This song dubbed as one of the most grandest pieces in Cytus. And yes. It's by switchworks-senpai. HAH I PLACED A SENPAI BEHIND IT. HAPPY PIT? ------- Megaera. ------- So what makes this piece really good? Ahem...the opening started out grand. That's for sure. And the rhythm that flows over, it is really unique as a taste of that. Also, a great use of the piano before the killer electric guitar part. WREWREWREWREEREWREWREWEWEWE... Anyway... This song is really pieced beautifully, and with a strong heart, it places No.1 in Chapter 0. It also places No.1 in all of switchworks...works. Hah. I made a pun. Of course...I don't find it the best song ever in Cytus. Maybe it isn't the perfect game to shine in. How about Deem- *gets shot by Synbad* |-|Number 14= This song is pretty much one of the best collab songs in Cytus. It has an amazing artwork too. Yea...and I'm gonna get haters. GONNA. GET. Hat. ERS...... ------- Gatorix. ------- So, this song is supposed to depict a battle, an intense battle, between a girl and a beast. And I have to say, it executed it really well. It has the build up, the moment of silence before the intensity fires up again. So...whenever you are feeling stressed, play this song. Wait...does it make you more stressed? Whatever. Don't die though. I request for another NeLiME and Presti collab tho. MAKE IT HAPPEN. 8.0. Even tho it's probably not gonna happen. Oh well...there's always Deem- *gets shot by Synbad again* |-|Number 13= The old Lv9. The first Cranky song. The classic Cytus song. A masterpiece in it's making. ------- Libera Me. ------- This song had a perfect use of violins and piano accompaniment, and even with its slight use of electronic music, it's still a perfect piece in Cytus. I hardly see anyone complain on this song. If someone does complain, kill him. Kill him with an alpaca. Alpacas. This song was even used in the 5.0 trailer. Jeez...what are the odds of a good song? Well... This song is in Deemo. Guess Synbad can't kill me this time. Meh. |-|Number 12= One of the best (if not the best) song(s) in Chapter K. The brilliant remix of Holy Knight. And eyemedia's true piece of work. ------- Knight of Firmament. ------- This is going to get blasted at by Dr Beak. Well...I can't really complain. I honestly didn't favour in this song in the beginning. Then I played the Chapter K playlist again. And again. And again. And it was this song. This particular song. That made me have earworms. Like...ITS GOOD. Worms in the ears are good...wait. No. Ew... It has the perfect taste of vocal, and even had its instances of violin and piano. Yes, you should know by now I am a lover of classical music. And NeLiME. And ICE. And Xi. Don't kill me. Nah...you will kill me. Right? |-|Number 11= Don't question. Don't fear. Dark horse is...wait. Never mind...Norse. Mythology things... I don't care. ------- Niflheimr. ------- It's a song I couldn't spell correctly until August last year. It has a perfect blend of violin and piano, and easily one of the best xi songs to date. Better than Freedom Dive actually. I don't know...I'm such a piano person. He. Hehe. But yea...this song is really good. I would like to see someone say that this song sucks. Hm...NO ONE RIGHT? HAH. SEE. (I may be wrong...) This song should be in Deem- Wait...it is in Deemo... THEN WHERE IS BLOODY PURITY?!? I DEMAND THAT. |-|Number 10= The best xi song by far. A true composition, and a winner of the BMS of Fighters. It even has it's own deep story. I present to you...my top 10, and 10th most favorite song... ------- Halcyon. ------- So why this song? Well, the piano's pace is slow and steady, and during the climax, it really brings out that intense feeling. The violins also have that brilliant show of class. The full version of this song is also really, really good. And it depicts the story well. The name given to this song also sounds very grand. Halcyon birds. Even WubWoofWolf played it on osu! and posted it on YouTube. Oh wait... You don't know WubWoofWolf? With a performance ranking of 1st in the world? With OVER 9000 performance points? The greatest osu! player in the worl-*bang* * F**k you MrGZJcool. * Fine... |-|Number 9= I absolutely love this song. This song depicts a girl's parent's death. It's so sad, yet intense. A battle of blood, a duel of death. ------- The Red Coronation. ------- This song really adds in the kick of sadness and sorrow. (Violins) It also kicks in desperation and loss. (Piano) Add together? EPICNESS. (Violin+Piano) It is amazing. It even beats out Firmament. I have not seen a list without Red Coronation in their top 3 fav Chap K songs. This? This is my favorite Chapter K song. Or favourite. Wherever you live. IM A BRITISH AHEM AHEM. |-|Number 8= Do you know what brings EPICNESS? Nah...I don't know. Except that this song is one. *Press Start to Continue* ------- VitMaster ------- What is Vit? I'm curious. Anyway... VitMaster has all elements of a good song. Chorus, higher tone chorus, repeated bridge, perfect start and ending. Only if this song was in a real game. Like...I dunno. Maybe those Final Fantasy games during the 90s. This song is definitely one my favorite Chapter R songs to date. I can easily say this is Sakuzyo's best song. *Checks Top 15 List* It is! It's my only Sakuzyo piece too actually... I could've placed Neurotoxin if it was in Cytus. Rayark. Do it. |-|Number 7= You know what's a good 5/4 song? You know what's Killerblood's best song? You know what's the best Chapter R song other than Conflict? This song. ------- Fight With Your Devil ------- Hm...so apparently this song is not really favorited by many. But I have to say, even though it repeats itself a lot, it has a great chorus and verse follow-up. It seems easy to make the melody, but the melody is SO GUUD! Killerblood, you have earned my respect. My favorite Killerblood song goes here. Now...time to whack some haters. Oh there's one... And another... And... Uh... Oh so you like Future World more? Heh. PFFFFTTTTT. |-|Number 6= So...it's one of the most epic songs. A song that deserves a place in anyone's top 15. And it even inspired a whole chapter. It's L. JKJK. ------- Holy Knight. ------- Many people will definitely disagree at the placing. Whether it's too low or it's way too high, I find that a 6th spot will do. Sure, this song may be replaced by Ø Slit cause I find that song good too, but has Slit inspired a chapter? No. This song is made by an advertising company. WUT. Imagine your advertisements with this song playing. This song has the perfect blend of violin and piano, and electric guitar at the end. And I have to say, even though some people say it's overrated, I find it perfectly fine. By the way, this song even played in my school during a National Day Parade show during assembly. LIKE WUTTTTTTT. THATS SO COOLLLLL. |-|Number 5= So if you haven't noticed yet, I like piano songs. A hella lot. So this song isn't a surprise to anyone I guess. Heck, this is also one of the reasons ICE is a freakin cool composer. ------- Precipitation. ------- Actually...it's all versions. Including Ver B. I mean, the full version. The Deemo version. Jeez...the piano here is just 100% amazing. The chords. DEM CHORDS! I can imagine like a man walking down a street under the rain. With this song playing. People who hate this song have brain problems obviously (JKJK). But seriously, who can hate this song. If this song was composed by like...eyemedia or smth, maybe it won't be as overrated? Wait...it isn't overrated. Cause this song is 2cool4overrateness. Waddup. |-|Number 4= So today is Women's Day. Apparently. And I just realized how fitting this song is. Like...seriously. Take it away Pico. SANDWICHES. ------- Conflict. ------- Yes. This song. A song which many people say it's overrated. HAHAHAHA what? It's barely in cytus for like 4 months. I yearned this song to be in cytus for so so so so so long! So it came to Tone Sphere. Then I waited longer... And I found it in a fanmade chapter. And another fanmade chapter. And I waited. And that familiar voice played during the Rayark Livestream. Goddamnit Rayark...YOU ONLY ADDED IT IN NOW?? JKJK. Anyway. It has the perfect blend of piano and violins in this song, and the vocals are just amazing. Even though it uses a different version from the rest, I have to say this is my favorite version of this song. Time to enjoy my sandwiches. And Women's Day. And Pico. Wait. This is going nowhere. SANDWICHESSSS |-|Number 3= This song started it all. Started everything. My cytus journey. My wikia journey. My pancake journey. I love it. Wait... I'm getting sidetracked. ------- Parousia. ------- Hey guess what? I'm going to get blasted cause I never place this first! Well...it has it's good times though. Don't mind that it's not first or second. Mind that's it's this high in my list. Anyway...you know why this song is good. Violins, piano, dubstep, all elements of a good Xi song. Or a good song in general. Also, without this song, I wouldn't have gotten into cytus. And this is also my first ever Hard MM. Yes. You saw that right. *stares at Beak* |-|Number 2= WheatyTruffles. Pit-Stain. They always mock this composer. And I find it getting repetitive and annoying. And hey...maybe some of his songs are not as good. But this one is something that I absolutely love. Pit-Stain? You ready to get shot by shotas? ------- L Series. ------- Ok fine I cheated. I placed Series behind L. Haha. What laughter. But...I just love all 3 songs to death. L. First off. Amazing melody on the violin and the reason why there are so many running notes on the piano is to signal lost. Lost and feeling panicked. A sense of nothingness. Being lost without anyone beside you is the worst feeling ever. So you PANICKKKKKK!!!! And that's how the piano describes this. L2A. The sense of loneliness. And it's amazing that this song can play around with emotions. It can go sudden quiet. And then, mental breakdown state of BOOM. And then...crying in silence. Beautiful work of strings and piano again. L2B takes the cake. All of it. You feel that this isn't right and you want to be the ruler of the world. So you carefully construct your plans and you turn evil. And more evil. AND MOAR EVIL MWAHAHAHHAHA-excuse me. Anyway, this song again introduces piano running notes. Why? The sense of thought. You think of how you want to liberate your world and universe. All the evil plans. All in your head. Ready to be exerted and executed. MWAHAHAHAHAH-*coughs* So yea...this may be the most lengthy explanation. Until the next song... >:) |-|Number 1= And here we are. Top of the world. The cytus table. Out of all 158 songs...I picked one song. And this song is amazing. Groovy. Hardcore. Mental. And it's.... ------- First Gate Overdrive. ------- ...... ...... *gets booed at* WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SONG? *Audience: This song is crap.* *MrGZJcool is a psycho.* *Hah! GAY!* Ok wait. I ain't gay. Now...this hate may be going to far. Yes, you saw Pit's Top 15 hated songs and you saw FGO at 9. Heck...you may be asking. Am I a weirdo for placing such a heavily criticized song on top? Am I the next DSZ9? Why did I place such an "atrocious" song on top and beating out so many other songs? It all started on Eugene Kua's video. He did a one hand MM playthrough of FGO. And I was amazed by that. DUH. Then...the song grew stuck to me. And I decided that NeLiME is awesome. The electric guitar manz. The dubstep manz. Imagine NeLiME and an electric guitarist playing this song LIVE ON A CONCERT. RAYARK CONCERT 2015 MAKE IT HAPPEN! Anyway...now many people (and Pit-Stain...) will ask... WHERES FIRST GATE??? Well...to be real honest, First Gate is good. But I find many better songs than that. And one of them is its brother, FGO. Yes, I'm probably gonna end this off on a really stupid note. Why this song is here. Well...I'm unique. I have a different taste of different songs. And hey...you can say all you want. First Gay''te Overdrive? Whatever. I love that song, and it's here. Ok? You got it? IS IT IN YOUR HEAD? UHUH? I don't care if this song is disliked by many. This is '''my song'. I am FGO. ... ... ... ... Sh*t why do I see an egg flying towards me- *gets splattered by an egg* GOD DAMNIT SYNNICAL. |-|That's All!= Well then...it's been fun making this blog. I hope you enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading! :) Category:Blog posts